


Random shit

by GiveMeMoreDetonation



Category: None - Fandom, OC - Fandom
Genre: Gen, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreDetonation/pseuds/GiveMeMoreDetonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idfk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random shit

The television buzzes with the static, the noises filling his ears and tormenting his lethargic mind. Albeit, he stared at it, not seeming to notice that there was no picture showing. His slightly tanned face is close to the TV, nose no more than a centimetre from it’s screen. Moments later, a seemingly spontaneous frustration erupted, and fists banging on the TV, he began to scream unintelligible utterances. He places his open palm on the small screen, shaking his head as if spasmodically. He seemed to be in little control of his brain functions, body trembling slightly, pupils dilated. In his mind, he was skipping small periods in time, leaving himself discombobulated. 

He left the small room, closing the door of hotel suite 111 behind him. Just a moment later, he posed the question “How did I come to be outdoors?”. The question was simply left unanswered, for he was quickly distracted by the sudden (And quite possibly phantasmic.) appearance of a burning tyre. One hand still on the golden door knob, his alacritous eyes trained themselves on the tyre as it rolled across the asphalt car park. In his right mind, he would have been quickly reminded of the movie Inception, in which it is explained that if an item that in reality would fall or cease spinning fails to do so, than you are a in dream, or dream-like existence in this case. Right now, the sight doesn’t even seem foreign to him.

Eventually, the tyre disappears extemporaneously from his sight in the same manner it had come. He wanders, in one of the various forms of delusion, to his dark red Chevorlet which is seemingly the only car in the rather large car park. He climbs in, and moments later again has to ponder a seemingly self-explanatory question: Where did the tire go? He started the car, shaky hands grasping the wheel. Again, his head shook involuntarily.

The road passed in a blur, his eyes physically blurring the road, causing him to swerve. Thankfully, at 3:12 am, the roads were close to deserted. His dangerous driving went unnoticed, something which in a more stable frame of mine he would be more than thankful for. He turns left… Or maybe right…He’s not sure. Either way, he turned into a dark, desolate street which quickly came to an end. It wasn’t blocked off, but the path got far too narrow for the car to navigate. Having some semblance of sense, he stopped the car, just narrowly missing a garbage bin. He opened the door, the sudden cold breeze stinging his twitchy eyes. His whitened knuckles shook as he held his body weight, legs moving to the ground outside of his warm car. He climbs out, stumbling slightly, brain somewhat unable to comprehend his whereabouts.

The sight at hand was lugubrious at best. An diminutive alley, created by two moss covered brick walls. Pipes climbed up each side, often broken and causing miniature floods in the alleyway.  
There seemed to be no end to the alley, no beam of light protruding from other side. It was caliginous, ominous even. The only thing providing any source of colour was the orange crate situated in the centre. Leaves, which had come from God-knows-where, lined the concrete ground, hiding many a foul creature. Vermin could be heard scuttling up ahead. 

Riley, being in the macabre state he was in, decided to meander up the inauspicious alley with no semblance of a purpose. Passing the aforementioned orange milk crate, he wandered into the blackness, throbbing in his head subsiding. 

The abysmal lack of anything he experienced in the next five minutes of wandering could be described in painful detail, albeit it is hardly pertinent seeing as he himself has no recollection of it. All he remembers, is that he reached the end. And, when he reached the end, the entire alleyway disappeared. One minute, he was standing between it’s two walls, the next it had evanesced in the same fashion as the tyre had earlier. Strangely, he wasn’t perplexed by this. Instead, he focused his attention (Or lack thereof.) on his newest set of surroundings. This time, he was in a desert with sand that, in this light, appeared to have a lilac hue to it. It lacked the stereotypical cactuses and camels, instead holding a strangely formed group of people.

He estimated (And do count in the fact that his estimations probably aren’t to be relied on.) that there were about eight people in this bizarre congregation of people. Each seemed to be dirty, unkempt, faces covered in smears of mud, hair frizzed, clothes ripped and clearly decrepit. All on their knees, they were worshipping a woman that could only be described as unearthly. 

Cloaked in a smoke that was seemingly rising from her, her outfit was bizarre. A black hat resembling that of a vegas showgirls, in a somewhat less extravagant form, was poised on her head. From it, beautiful laces and chains hung around her face, looking far more enticing than they sound. Her dress was made from black feathers, siting beautifully around her perfect curves. Her golden hair hung in idyllic waves around her shoulders, framing her stunning face. Lips slightly pale, complexion perfect, she was the delineation of beauty.

Her alluring appearance didn’t take away from the weirdness of the situation. Eight people on their knees, eyes shut, smoke coming off them in grey wisps, in front of a beautiful being whom was inhaling the smoke. 

Riley walked closer, until their faces were no more than a rulers length apart. Confusion clear in his own eyes, he looked into hers, which gleamed like an aqua gem. Taking a breath, he opened his own mouth ever so slightly, and as he released the oxygen from his lungs, smoke flowed from him as it had from the others. Unable to stop it, he watched as she shut her eyes, arms sticking out behind her like a child wanting to take flight, and breathed in the smoke.

Upon finishing her inexplicable ritual, Riley looked at her, eyes wide with fear. Something felt…Different.

Her left hand moved across her stomach, reaching for her right side. She grabbed a black handle which Riley had failed to notice previously. From a holster attached to her side, she drew a machete. Long, and glistening under the limited moonlight, she placed it on the palm of her hands. 

Realising she was holding it out to him, Riley sceptically took the machete. Unsure of it’s purpose, and it’s pertinence to the current predicament, he ran his hands over it’s blade, eyes falling on the curve at the top. As he did this, the mysterious woman sunk to her knees before him.

Hearing only the sound of wind in his ears and his heart furiously pounding against his rib cage, he tried to quell the inquietude building inside him. He looked at her, noticing the distinct lack of fear in her eyes, and placed the machete firmly in his grip. Behind him, the others made no sound. Knowing then what it was he was being asked to do, he quickly swung the blade, eyes clenched shut. He felt it hit the target, and as the blade glided directly through her neck, he swore he felt every little vessel and tissue being ripped apart. The blade emerged from the other side, and for moments, the woman looked entirely intact. In a rather slow manner, blood began to roll in red drops from the slice. Behind the scene, the others bowed their heads, grieving the loss of an apparent God-like figure.

In the seconds following, Riley watched the face of the beautiful woman clatter to the ground, eyes remaining open. Feeling the panic rising in his chest, he closed his eyes, willing himself to turn, to find his car, and run. But even though his thought process was rational to an improved degree, he still remained where he was. When he opened his eyes, he saw the smoke… 

This time, it was jetting into the night sky, flowing from her neck… The smoke curled into rings, then disappeared… He watched an unknown part of himself disappear forever, and parts of many others be lost. He sunk to the ground in utter despair, sense finally penetrating his brain, and finally understood which part of himself he had lost…

But that, was between him and the induced voices penetrating his conscience.


End file.
